


Lesson 123

by daisydiversions



Category: Chaotic Butterfly, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-13
Updated: 2007-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions





	Lesson 123

Goto was unanimously declared by all of their dance instructors to be absolutely, unequivocally bad. 

Only he'd spent his youth training to be a rock star, not a pole dancer, so it really wasn't his fault that his vertebrae hadn't been surgically removed like Tsukioka's apparently had. As the leader, Goto had expected to work twice as hard as everyone else anyway. It's just now it was mandatory and directly dependent on their success. Right. 

Sakurai brought him a carton of coffee and onigiri after Goto worked through lunch and Adachi gave him a sympathetic look that Goto might have mistaken for a leer had he not just face-planted for the tenth time in three minutes. Rin looked like he was well on his way to giving himself an aneurysm. 

"Don't worry, Goto-kun," Tsukioka told him, patting him soothingly on the arm. "After practice, we'll take you where Junta-kun went after his hiatus to get his rhythm back."

Goto pushed himself up, feeling nothing like relieved. "And where is that?"

Sakurai crossed his arms solemnly. "DDR."

\---------------

 

After he'd mastered single player mode and made good progress synching with Tsukioka and then Sakurai, Goto was declared ready for the next stage. 

Back in the apartment, Goto was ushered towards the couch, and was surprised to find they'd acquired a television and DVD player since that morning. Sakurai pulled out a disk from a box labeled with a big red frowny face, while Tsukioka and Adachi curled up on either side of him.

"Aoki-senpai lent us this," Sakurai explained, and Goto didn't feel as good about this situation as he did before he knew that. 

"Um," Goto reasoned.

Tsukioka scooted closer so Sakurai could sit next to him, and they were all crushed together on the couch. "Just watch the first time through and then on the second pass try to simulate it."

On the screen, nearly a dozen blue clad figures wiggled and thrashed about, waving tennis rackets of all things at another group of yellow clad dancers. They couldn't be serious, Goto reasoned.

Adachi picked up the box. "Always King?" 

"Kaidoh is my favorite," Tsukioka informed them emphatically.

"Is that the one shaking his ass in the background for no reason?"

"Yeah," Tsukioka said fondly.

Rin opened the door long enough to see what they were watching before sending them a long unimpressed look and disappearing into his room again.

Sakurai paused the video for which Goto would have been grateful if his brain hadn't melted two choruses ago.

"Ready to try it, Goto-kun?"

Or maybe not.

\---------------

 

"Fight, yes, fight, yes... Seigaku fight...." 

Adachi prodded Goto with his foot, from where their leader was curled up in a ball on the floor, apparently in a Tenimyu induced coma. "Is it alright to leave him like this?"

Sakurai shrugged, pulling a fuzzy pink blanket more snuggly over the shoulders of Tsukioka, who had passed out over the arm rest sometime around the second Dream Live. "He'll wake up when he starts to get feeling back in his legs. The apartment is carpeted, so he probably shouldn't catch cold if we leave him something."

"We have that yukata shoot tomorrow. Hopefully he won't have carpet burn on his face."

Shaking him gently, Sakurai tried to pry Tsukioka off the couch and towards the general direction of their room. "Come on, if you sleep in a strange position, you won't be able to teach Goto-kun the hipthrust with the hand down flat thing in the morning.

"Hoi, hoi," Tsukioka replied, sleepily rubbing his eyes and letting Sakurai mostly drag him away.

"I will become the pillar of 5*STAR, Matsumoto-buchou," Goto muttered as they passed.

In the hallway, Sakurai shifted Tsukioka against one shoulder so he could open the door. "Tomorrow night, it'll be your and Rin-kun's turn."

Adachi paused mid stretch with his arms over his head. "Eh?"

"Ever hear of Guitar Hero?"


End file.
